


lovesick

by thehumancondition



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, cece/schmidt's relationship is lightly mentioned if you squint, i'm a sucker for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehumancondition/pseuds/thehumancondition
Summary: Nick is sick and Jess stays home to take care of him. He’s on a lot of medicine and confesses his feelings for Jess. He doesn’t remember it the next day.





	

Jess sighs as Nick coughs pretty hard from the couch. He groans as he flips through the t.v in hopes to find something remotely interesting to watch. He takes the last tissue and blows his nose. He throws the box angrily when he realizes he’s out.

“Nick, you sound horrible. I’m staying home and taking care of you,” Jess announces from the kitchen. Nick struggles to turn himself to look at her. “No, I’m fine. I just need to rest and I’ll be back to normal tomorrow,” he protests. Jess shakes her head and goes to sit next to him.

She feels his forehead and it’s burning. His face is pale and he shivers. “Nick, your forehead is burning up. You’re freezing and that cough will not go away. I’m helping.” He tries to argue but she cuts him off. “Let me get you some blankets.”

She grabs as many blankets as she can and covers Nick up. She puts his favorite movie on before running to the store. She grabs different kinds of medicine, tissues and some soup. She comes back and sees Nick snoring from the couch. She smiles and gets up to turn the t.v. off. She grabs a book and sits on the couch next to him.

He wakes himself up by coughing a few hours later. “I’ll get the medicine,” Jess says. She hurries and hands him the pills and a glass of water. “My throat is sore, I don’t think I can swallow these,” he says weakly. “I also got the liquid kind.” She brings him the medicine cup filled with red liquid.

“Thank you Jess, this means a lot.” She smiles and grips his hand. “Anything for a friend.” He smiles back and the sound of his stomach grumbling breaks the silence. “I got some soup, do you want me to make you some?” He nods and she goes into the kitchen. She returns a few minutes later with a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

“Thank you,” he says again. She smiles and turns the t.v on and they watch it in silence. Her phone buzzes and she sees Cece’s name on the screen. She excuses herself and goes into her room. “Hey Cece, what’s up?” She asks. “Schmidt told me you were home with Nick. I left my dress there the other day and I need it for this shoot. Could you possibly bring it to me?” 

“Of course, I’ll be there in ten,” Jess says before hanging up. She grabs the dress and goes back to see Nick laughing at some cartoon. “I have to run to Cece’s, will you be okay by yourself?” He nods, “I’ll be okay,” he assures her.

She brings him more soup and all of the medicine she bought just in case. He thanks her again before she hurries out the door. When she gets to Cece’s she practically throws the dress at her and says she has to go. “Jess, Nick is a grown man. He can take care of himself, why are you so worried?” Jess sighed, “I want him to feel better. I care about him.” “I know. I understand. You better get back,” she said. Jess nods and hurries back to her car.

When she comes back she sees the empty bowl of soup and multiple empty medicine cups. “Nick, how much medicine have you taken? You shouldn’t take this much at once!” Jess started to panic. Nick started laughing and she stopped to look at him. “It’s not funny Nick,” she said sternly. 

“It’s not funny Nick!” he said in a mocking tone. Jess glared at him before cleaning up. “Seriously Nick, taking all of these can mess you up,” she warned. “Jessica Day, do not worry about me. I’m an adult,” he said. He seemed to be talking slowly like he was drunk but Jess knew all of the medicine was getting to him.

“Sorry. Is there anything else you need?” She asked from the kitchen. “You. I need you,” he replied. She almost dropped the bowl onto the floor. “W-What?” He sighed, “Jess, come here.” He patted the empty seat next to him on the couch. 

He was watching the t.v while he talked to her. “Jess, I like you. And not just as a friend. I want you to be my girlfriend,” he confessed. Jess was shocked. How was she supposed to respond? Would he even remember this later? “Nick, you don’t mean that. It’s the medicine talking,” she said a few minutes later. He shook his head.

“It’s not. I think I’m in love with you Jessica Day,” he said. Jess’s eyes grew wide. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She looked over at him and he was asleep again. She didn’t know what to do. Should she tell someone? She decided to call Cece.

“Cece, I’m freaking out. Nick just said he might be in love with me,” she whispered. She didn’t want to wake him up. “What? What did you say?” Cece screamed. “I said nothing. He said he wants me to be his girlfriend and I said it’s the medicine talking. He took too much. It’s messing with him. He doesn’t mean it. Right?”

Cece sighed. “He might Jess. I’ve seen how he looks at you. You need to talk to him about when he’s not loopy from the medicine,” she paused, “how do you feel about him?” Now Jess sighed. “I don’t know. He’s a great guy. He’s funny and sweet and a little dorky. I just don’t know if I can date my roommate,” she answered.

“Tell him that when he’s normal again. It’ll be okay, I promise. Call me after you two talking and tell me everything.” “I will. I promise,” Jess said. They hung up and Jess groaned into her pillow. She could still hear Nick’s snoring from the living room. 

She checked the clock and saw it was already 6:00. Winston and Schmidt would be home soon. Should she tell them about it? Do they already know? Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard them come in. Nick’s snoring stopped and he mumbled a hey to his friends. Jess sighed and went to see them.  
“Hey Jess! We’re gonna take Nick out for some pizza if you want to come,” Winston offered. “He needs to stay here and rest, just order the pizza,” Jess suggested. On second thought, Jess wanted to be far away from Nick while she processed everything. “I don’t want to be anywhere near him, I can’t get sick,” Schmidt said. He made himself a sandwich and went into his room. 

“You two go ahead. Nick’s been cooped up in here all day. I’m gonna head to bed,” Jess said. “It’s 6:30 Jess,” Nick said. “Uh, yeah. I have a big day of work tomorrow though.” Winston stared at her, “tomorrow is Saturday,” he reminded her. “Well, yeah, but,” she didn’t even know what she was saying at this point, “well goodnight!” she said before running into her room.

Jess didn’t leave her room the rest of the night. Winston knocked to offer her some pizza they brought back but she pretended to be asleep. Nick’s words kept repeating in her head and she wanted to scream. She chose to just ignore it and act like it didn’t happen. She decided to actually go to bed. 

But Jess couldn’t fall asleep. She tossed and turned for hours and finally gave up. It was 3 a.m. and she felt wide awake. She decided to get something to drink to make her tired. She quietly went into the kitchen and saw Nick in there eating a bowl of cereal. 

Her heart started pounding when he smiled at her. “What are you doing up?” He asked. “I um, have to pee.” She wanted to smack herself, why did she say that? She didn’t even have to pee. “Uh, well this is the kitchen,” Nick laughed. “I know, I was grabbing some milk too,” she tried her best to smile as she grabbed it from the fridge.

She reached for a cup but couldn’t reach it. “I got it,” Nick said. He lightly touched her lower back as he moved past her to get the cup for her and she jumped a little. His fingers brushed against hers and she moved away and dropped the glass. She rushed to get the broom and cleaned it up. “I uh, um, I’m going to bed,” she said quickly. 

“Hey, what’s going on? Why are you acting so weird around me?” “I’m not being weird,” she protested. “You’re jumpy and you can barely even talk to me. You’ve barely looked at me all night. Did I do something wrong?” She could see he was hurt. She didn’t want to lie but telling the truth could ruin everything.

She wanted nothing more than to go back in time so she could redo the whole thing. She wished she would’ve never learned he liked her, especially like how it happened. “No. You did nothing wrong,” she assured him. “Obviously I did. Neither of us are going to bed until you fess up.”

“We should sit down,” she said. He followed her to the couch and didn’t take his eyes off of her. “Um, the other day, you took too much medicine. You were a little loopy and out of it. You said something pretty serious and I don’t know if it was you or the medicine talking,” she said. Nick looked at her with confusion, “What did I say?” 

She felt like her heart was going to burst through her chest. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach and her palms became very sweaty. “Jess? What did I say?” he asked again. “You said you like me as more than a friend. I said it was the medicine and you said you might be in love with me.” She looked at the floor, she was too embarrassed to look at him. Her face felt like she was standing a foot away from the sun. It was completely silent. Nick didn’t know what to say. 

“Jess..I don’t know what to say,” he said after what felt like hours of silence. Jess felt her heart break. It was just the medicine talking. Did she really think Nick would like her? She shouldn’t even be upset. She hadn’t thought about him like that until yesterday. But she couldn’t stop thinking about him like that. 

“Goodnight Nick.” She got up and quickly walked back to her room. Nick ran past her and blocked her from getting in. “I’m tired, get out of the way,” she said angrily. “Not until we talk.” “You said you don’t know what to say, so let’s move on.” She tried to push him out of the way but he grabbed her wrists and lead her into the hallway.

“Jess, it wasn’t the medicine talking. I like you as more than a friend. I just didn’t want you to find out when I was on too much cold medicine. I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry,” he said. She felt like the wind just got knocked out of her. “I understand if you don’t want to take our friendship further because we live together,” he added when she didn’t say anything.

“No, I do Nick. I want to be with you.” Now he felt breathless. He smiled down at her and his eyes were sparkling with happiness. “Are you sure? I won’t be mad if you let me down Jess.” She smiled back and kissed him. That breathless feeling came back. Jess had never been kissed with so much passion.

“Wow,” Jess said. They both laughed and he kissed her again. “How are we going to tell everyone?” Nick asked. “Let’s think about that later. We both need sleep,” she answered. “I don’t want to leave you,” he admitted. Jess’s heart fluttered at the sound of that. “Sleep in my room,” he said. He grabbed her hand and lead her to his bed.

“Goodnight Nick Miller,” Jess said as she snuggled close to him. He was warm and they fit perfectly together. “Goodnight Jessica Day.” He kissed her one more time and turned the light off. Nick couldn’t remember the last time he felt this happy.

The next morning Schmidt barged into Nick’s room and they both jumped up. “What in the hell is going on here?” Schmidt yelled. Winston and Cece both ran in and gasped. Nick and Jess’s faces turned bright red. “Living room. Now!” Cece demanded. Schmidt and Winston followed her out and Nick and Jess groaned.

“Let’s do this,” Nick said. He grabbed her hand and they joined everyone else. Their eyes were fixated on their every move. “You two have a lot of explaining to do,” Winston said. “Yeah, you better get to it,” Cece said as she eyed Jess. Jess looked down at the floor and she felt Nick’s hand squeeze hers.

“Jess and I are dating,” Nick said confidently. “Since when?” Schmidt asked. “Last night,” Jess muttered. “I mean, I guess I’m not surprised. You two give each other heart eyes every time you look at each other,” Winston said. “But your roommates,” Schmidt reminded them. “If it doesn’t work out, we’ll still be friends. Nothing will be messed up, we promise,” Nick said.

“Yeah. It was spontaneous and it happened at 3:30 in the morning. We were going to tell you before Schmidt barged in,” Jess laughed. “Did you two sleep together already?” Schmidt asked. Cece smacked his arm, “that’s private!” Jess knew Cece was just as curious. “No, nothing sexual happened Schmidt. You weirdo,” Nick said as everyone laughed. 

“I’m really happy for you guys,” Cece said. Winston and Schmidt agreed and Jess pulled them in for a group hug. “I guess I need a girlfriend,” Winston said and everyone laughed. “You always have Ferguson,” Jess reminded him. Winston glared at her and she smiled back. Everything felt the same but different in a good way. It was the start of a new chapter.


End file.
